The Christmas Heist
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ino wakes up one morning to find out that a dozen of rogue ninja's have been taking all the Christmas decorations from all the villages. She sets out with, Kiba, Sakura and Lee to find and stop them. But she has an anterior motive and Kiba plans on finding out just what she's up to.
1. Chapter One: Christmas Thief

Chapter one-Christmas thief.

Ino loved this time of year. And this time of year was Christmas.

But this morning was going to be the worst one yet.

"Stop! Thief! He stole everything!" A woman shouted.

Ino turned around to see a tall man in black heading right to her. But what was he carrying?

Ino readied herself to stop him but as he was right there in front of her, he grinned and vanished.

"What the-"

"Shit!" Shouted a voice. "Kiba." Ino said looking ahead at the worn out classmate of hers.

"How did he get away?!" Kiba shouted.

"What did he steal?" Ino asked.

Before Kiba could answer Sakura and Lee appeared.

"Lady Tsunade needs us." Sakura said.

"Fine." Ino snared at her "friend" from so long ago.

Ino and Sakura never got along but they have made their minds up after Sasuke tried to kill everyone in the village.

"How long till she retires?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi is on a mission and Naruto has enough on his mind with him and Hinata dating." Sakura said.

Kiba sighed. "Please no cat fighting!" He said.

They reached Tsunade's office and boy she was pissed.

"How could you let them get away?!" She asked angrily. "What do you mean? I just got up this morning and-"

"Not you Ino. I was talking to Sakura, Lee, and Kiba." Tsunade said.

"Oh." Ino hadn't heard about what was happening until now.

"Ino. I'm adding you onto the mission. You will team up with Sakura, Lee, And Kiba in catching the Christmas thieves." Tsunade said.

"The what?" Ino wasn't getting it. But what she did understand.. "Some idiots decided to steal Christmas?!" She shouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "A few Rogues from the hidden rain came over here to take decorations. I already got the message from Temari and the hidden stone." Sakura said.

Ino glared. "Really?" She then looked over at Tsunade. "I'm in! Were do we go?" She asked.

Tsunade smiled. "On this map I had Shikamaru and Choji find there so called hide out. And it's in this big tree near the Land of Iron." She said.

Ino studied the map. "I think I have an idea. But we need to get the hide out." Ino said.

"There are over a dozen of these men. You think four of you are going to catch them all?" Tsunade said.

Ino grinned. "No. I need one other person if that's okay." Ino said.

"Okay then." Tsunade said.

"What do you think your doing?" Kiba whispered to her.

"Just improvising. Trust me on this." She whispered back.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the two but pushed it aside when it was time for them to head out.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter Two: The Stake Out

Chapter two- The stake out.

Kiba and Ino waited at the gate for Sakura and Lee and their third member for the stake out.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Kiba asked.

Ino looked over at him. "I don't but at least will have all our decorations back. And we'll be able to celebrate Christmas." Ino said.

Kiba smiled. "You really love this holiday." He said.

"Of course. Christmas is my favorite holiday. It's the time of year my parents met. I hope to one day meet my loved one at this time too." Ino said.

Kiba frowned and glared at her. "What about Sasuke?" He asked.

"He's over with. He did almost kill Sakura and Naruto. Along with most of us." Ino frowned.

Kiba sighed and patted her on the back. "It's no one's fault. He made his choice. Now he's in prison." Kiba said.

Ino nodded. "I really hoped he was the one. But now, I don't know." She said.

Before Kiba could say one more thing Sakura and Lee walked up with Sai behind them.

"Are we ready?" Lee asked.

"Yes." Ino faked a smile. "Let's go and get Christmas back!" Ino said.

They headed out and traveled to the spot where the hide out was.

"All we need to do is wait till they are passed out. How are the "toys" coming along?" Sakura asked Sai.

Sai was painting some toys to come to life and play with the dozen men.

"It's going to take me some time. Give me a minute." Sai said.

"Take your time." Kiba said.

"What did you get your family for Christmas?" Lee asked.

Kiba had a big family. "Whatever they wanted to eat. Candy is all they want." Kiba said.

"I got my mother some flowers and my dad a beer bottle." Sakura said.

Ino was silent. "What about you, Ino?" Sai asked her.

"I got them a special gift." Ino smiled.

Kiba raised a brow.

"I got my parents the same suit as me!" Lee said proudly.

Everyone had a sweat drop. "Great." They said.

Sai focused enough to finish and send the toys into the hide out.

Surprisingly, they didn't get scared or freak out.

"Only time will tell now." Sakura said.

"This will be a long night for sure." Ino said.

Lee was already passed out and Sai was snoozing.

Ino looked out and watched the shadows in the tree while Kiba stared at Ino.

What was she really hiding? He thought.

Guess he would have to find out soon enough.

End of Chapter two.


	3. Chapter Three: Mistake

Chapter three: Mistake

As it was dark and quiet as the men fell asleep, they decided to move in.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Lee and Sai were now awake and ready to go.

Ino and Kiba nodded, and then they moved in.

Being quiet as possible was the key.

"Where would they hide them?" Sakura asked as they climbed right on in.

Ino looked around but it was dark they couldn't see.

"If we turn on a light they might wake up." Kiba said.

Ino nodded. "But we still can't see. Just find a match or a candle for us to see." Sakura said.

Ino kicked a switch and was falling.

"Wha-"

Kiba reached her in time and all the Christmas lights came on above their heads.

"What?"

Sakura said.

"They were using them?" Ino said as Kiba helped her up.

"Well then...What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Ino said.

The decorations were everywhere in sight. And they were in use.

"We need to quickly gather them and get them back home." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded. Ino and Sai gathered one side and Sakura and Kiba gathered them on the other.

"Guys." Lee said.

Everyone looked over where Lee was...

'Why are you taking our decorations?" A little girl and other children were standing right there.

"Um..." Lee didn't know what to say.

"We are taking back our decorations. These belong to other people form other villages." Sakura said.

"Why the old lady take our gift?"

OLD LADY! Sakura was about to lose it.

"Wha-" The men began to wake up.

"Shoot!" Ino jumped back. "This isn't good.

"Hay!" The men stood up quick and surrounded them.

"Shit." Kiba said.

"Not in front of the kids!" Shouted a new voice. A mother appeared.

"Dear?" One of the rogues said.

"What's going on?!" She demanded.

'These people are stealing our decorations!" one of the children said. pointing at Sakura and others.

"But we are here to take back the OUR decorations. You stole them first." Sakura said.

"What?! We didn't steal anything! You are!" The men shouted.

"Dad!" A taller young man walked in. "Stay back we'll take care of them." Ino reconized the teen. "You." Ino said looking at him. "You took that woman's decorations." Sakura and Lee both were shocked.

"How?! He was wearing a mask?!" Kiba shouted.

"His eyes." She said.

The boy was sweating.

"I saw his eyes. They were an odd color. And rare too." Ino said. "Why did you take our decorations?" Ino asked.

The boy laughed. "I have no idea what your talking about. You crazy-"

A barking noise came from the distance. But in a second, Akamaru few through the wall and was on top of the boy growling.

"She was right." Kiba said. "Good boy Akamaru." He said running to his partners side.

Ino got on her knees while Sakura, Lee and Sai were fighting off the rest.

"You took them. So tell us why?" Ino asked.

The boy didn't answer. "Well I'll keep sitting here till you tell me." She crossed her legs and arms.

"Are you crazy?! We can't stay here. We have the man, then we can head back to lady Tsunade and-"

"Lady Tsunade." One of the mothers spoke.

"Your ninja. From the hidden leaf."

All five nodded. "Son." The mother glared at the boy. 'What did you do?"

The boy started to cry. "I'm sorry. I wanted for us to finally have the better Christmas then everyone else. So I took all the decorations."

Kiba pulled the kid up. "Just because you may not have everything you want doesn't mean taking them from others is OKAY!" Kiba yelled in the boys face.

"I'll come with. Tsunade and I are old friends. I can explain things to her." The mother said.

"Were sorry. This was all a misunderstanding." Ino said to the kids.

"Sorry." Sakura said. "It's okay pretty lady." They said to Ino. "And old." To Sakura.

Ino and Lee quickly dragged Sakura out of there before she said something wrong.

"Why you little bitches!"

Too late. "SAKURA!"

The End of Three.


	4. Chapter Four: Merry Christmas

The Christmas Heist- Merry Christmas

"Thank you for understanding." The lady said.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry that this got out of hand." Tsunade said.

Ino and Kiba were in the room hearing the whole story.

"I still can't believe a kid done all this." Kiba said.

"I can't believe we nearly let Sakura steal someone else's decorations." Ino said.

Sakura glared. "I didn't know!" She shouted.

"Well with that all sorted please head home now." Tsunade said.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry again. Let's go son. You have a LOT to do to make up for what you have done." Said the mother.

"But mom!" The boy shouted.

"No but's! We are going home." The mother dragged her son out of Tsunade's office. Leaving Sakura, Lee, Ino, and Kiba.

"So, you all have brought back the decorations. Thank you for doing this. Mission complete." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade." All four said.

"I want to talk to you Sakura. the rest can leave. Have a marry Christmas." Tsunade said.

Lee saluted and was off. Kiba and Ino both just bowed and walked out.

"So you heading home?" Kiba asked.

Ino nodded. "Yes. I still need to find something to give my parents." Ino said.

"Want any help?" Kiba offered.

"I'll be fine." Ino was already running off before Kiba could say another word.

Kiba didn't feel like heading home yet. Instead he followed Ino around.

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba said.

Few the next few days Kiba followed Ino around the village.

But after the whole day she runs back to this one store, a flower shop?

Once Ino was gone he walked up to the window and looked inside. It wasn't a flower shop then what?

inside the window was a pair of glass flowers. One a sunflower, and the other a moon flower.

Why would she be looking at this?

Kiba needed to get to the bottom of this. Something was off about Ino this Christmas.

End of chapter 4.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. parties and work have gotten way out of hand and I can't keep up.

But this is almost done. See you in the final chapter.


	5. Chapter Five: The Heist on Christmas

The Christmas Heist- The Heist on Christmas.

It was night time and Kiba followed Ino all over the place. Where was she trying to go?

Kiba had been following her everywhere the last few days.

"I know your there." Ino said.

Kiba froze. Was it him? Or was it someone else?

"Come on out." Ino said.

Before Kiba moved Sai was there.

"You knew it was me?"

"I thought you'd follow me. What do you want?" Ino asked.

"I brought you this." Sai handed Ino a gift.

"Me?" Ino questioned. She opened it up and inside was... "A necklace?"

"Yeah. Sakura wanted you to have it." Sai smiled.

A necklace from Sakura?

"Why?"

"She wanted to apologize for being mean to you. After all these years. Over Sasuke." Sai was smiling.

Kiba scoffed. There was no way Sakura would give Ino a gift. That's like talking to the devil about becoming an angel.

"Thanks." Ino said. She closed the box. "Tell Sakura, that I don't need a gift from her do called "teammate." Ino said.

Sai was confused. "Look Sai. I know you want me and Sakura to get along and all. But that's not going to happen. I mean we are friends. Just not like when we were kids. But thanks anyway." Ino said.

Kiba watched as Ino walked off and Sai stood there before leaving.

Kiba followed behind Ino as fast as he could.

But.. "Ah!" he tripped.

"I knew you were following me." Ino said crossing her arms.

Akamaru barked. "Hey boy. Now, What are you doing following me?" Ino asked.

Kiba sighed. Brushing off the dirt and leaves he had on him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said. "You been acting wired since the mission." He said.

Ino stood her ground. "That gives you no right to follow me." She said.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. I was worried. Happy?" He said shrugging.

Ino wanted to punch him. "No." She said.

"Kiba. What are you doing following me?" Ino asked more kindly.

Her face still showed how angry she was. "Why are you always looking at those two glass flowers in the maker shop?" Kiba went on ahead and asked.

Ino sighed. "Because that's what I'm saving up for to give to my parents." She said.

Ino began to walk away. "The price keeps changing." Kiba said. So she was getting mad at herself for not working so hard. And it was Christmas. The time her parents met.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find a way to get them. So, leave me alone." Ino said. And she was gone.

Kiba watched her leave but her scent was still fresh.

"Akamaru." He said looking to his partner. "Let's go." He said.

Akamaru barked and Kiba hopped on. The two were off on their own mission.

"No one rips off MY FRIENDS!" He yelled.

Ino finally stopped when she knew Kiba was gone. "There. I better be quick about this." She said. Walking in she met with the bandits who they accused of taking there lights.

"What brings a ninja here?" The men stared at her. She could easily fight them if she wanted to.

"I'm here to give this." She handed out a few lights. "What for?" The men asked.

"Well one for my fellow ninja for nearly attacking your children." She said. "And a sorry for not believing you." She added.

The men hesitated. A child walked up and took one of the lights. "Thank you miss." The child smiled. "Your lights are old. That's why they don't shine bright. I figured you could use some brighter lights for this Christmas." Ino smiled.

The men laughed. "Guess we really are lame." The said. Ino helped them out. She saw just how much fun Christmas can be for the children. It reminded her of when she was little.

"Here." She handed out cookies that the women made. All the children were happy. Everyone was.

It made Ino smile.

She waved goodbye and headed back home to see about the price on those glass flowers.

Ino entered the shop and was surprised the man was standing there waiting for her with the flowers on the counter.

"Hello again miss. I have the flowers ready for you." He said. Ino smiled and walked over. "I have enough money this time."

But the man shook his hands. "Um. Haha. You don't need to pay me. A man came in saying you need it for your parents. I figured it was a generous thought and he offered to pay as well." The man said. Ino was shocked. Who?

Sai? No he doesn't know about-

"Kiba." She said. He figured her out and everything. Had he really done this? Ino smiled. Thank you. But I'll pay you for one anyway. You just give him his money back." Ino said.

The man didn't argue and handed Ino the flowers.

"Thank you!" She said and was out of the shop.

The man slowly looked up above his head. "Good boy." Kiba grinned at the man at his mercy.

And Akamaru stopped growling at the mans feet.

"Sure! Just please don't kill me!" The man said.

"Next time, don't try to rip off a wealthy popular ninja girl. Kiba said. And with that Kiba and Akamaru left.

The man sunk down to the floor. "I need to retire now. This is getting too much for me." He said crying.

Ino was finally home when her parents welcomed her.

"What do you have there?" Her mother asked.

"It's for Christmas. You'll have to wait." Ino said.

"That's my girl." Her father said smiling.

Ino went up to her room and wrapped up both flowers.

"Thank you. Kiba." She said to herself.

"Anything for a friend." Spoke a voice. Ino jumped as Kiba was outside her window in a tree. "The hell! What are you doing-"

"I hope your parents are happy." He smiled.

Ino blushed slightly but ignored it. "Thanks. You really didn't have to." She said.

"Please. You help save a whole hidden hide out from being accused of something they didn't really do. You deserve this." Kiba said.

Ino didn't know what to say.

"Marry Christmas." He said and was off.

"Wait!" Ino shouted. But it was too late. Kiba was gone.

"Dame." Ino said rushing back out. She had to talk to him. Clear the air with whatever this was about.

"Why are you following me?" He asked from behind her.

"Kiba!"

"I said Marry Christmas. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"No. Why did you so this? I could have-"

"You didn't see it. Well doesn't matter. I'll leave you to it. Have a-"

"Kiba! Tell me why?!" She screamed.

"Ow! Do you have to be so loud." He said covering his ears.

"Why?" She asked again.

Kiba sighed. "Sakura did something nice for you and yet...you thought it was all Sai. You are blind." He said.

Ino was in shock.

"If someone does something nice for you don't question it. Just say thank you and let it go." He said.

"Bye." he added and was gone. For real this time.

Ino stood stunned that Kiba knew Sakura..."I'm stupid." She said.

"Why do you think that?" Said a voice. Ino turned to see Sakura standing behind her.

"But you-"

"Please Ino. If you think that then how am I supposed to call you my rival. Or friend." Sakura said.

"What?"

"I really was wrong. I though if we liked the same guy then it would eventually tear us apart. So I did it to keep it from happening." Sakura said.

"But I made it worse. I'm sorry for that. I realized I made a mistake." Ino was crying just hearing this. "Sakura. I should have never told you. I keep repeating that day in my mind. I have tried to think of how different things would be if I- But it doesn't matter. Things...would have been just the way there are eventually." Ino said.

Sakura hugged Ino. "There There. I know. We both were wrong. It only took us this long to realize it." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. The two went and got some food before heading home.

"Kiba! Dinner!" Shouted his mother.

"Yeah yeah!" He said. A knock at the door came. "Yes?" Kiba went and answered.

"What? Ino?" Ino stood at the door. "Can we talk?" She asked.

What was Kiba to say?

"Oh. Kiba has a friend at the door!" One of his sisters yelled. "Hay!"

"Come on in. Were just having dinner." Said his mother.

Ino smiled. "Thank you, but I can't stay." Kiba made his way outside hoping no one would follow. "Make this quick." He said. "How about a walk." She said. Ino began walking on ahead.

Kiba smiled. Whistling Akamaru came out. "How about a ride." Kiba said.

Ino turned and smiled. "Sure." And the two road Akamaru wherever they wanted.

The End.


End file.
